WWCW - World Wide Championchip Wrestling
by harukitornado 13
Summary: A/N: Before I start I just want to say that I do not own any of the cartoons. This my first attempt at a wrestling fan fiction. Now lets get on with the people you'll see. I won't mention everyone, but I will mention some really important people you'll need to know. So let's get on with this. Leadership: GM of Impact: Haruki GM of Live: Amarli Commentators of Impact: Bugs Bunny a


A/N: Before I start I just want to say that I do not own any of the my first attempt at a wrestling fan fiction. Now lets get on with the people you'll see. I won't mention everyone, but I will mention some really important people you'll need to know. So let's get on with this.

Leadership:

GM of Impact: Haruki

GM of Live: Amarli

Commentators of Impact: Bugs Bunny and Bender (Futarama)

Commentators of Live: Roger Smith (American Dad) and Brain Griffen(Family Guy)

And now we get to the main people, the wrestlers! I'm not going to go in depth of everyone here, but I will highlight the Champions and the main people and stables you should know about.

Champions-

WWCW World Champion: Naruto Uzumaki

WWCW Extreme Champion: Ron Stoppable

WWCW X-DIVISON Champion: Spongbob Squerepants

WWCW Tag Team Champions: Phineas and Ferb

(Theme song of WWCW-This is war by 30 seconds to mars)

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to WWCW Wednesday Night Impact here on commentary your favorite rabbit Bugs Bunny and my partner Mr. Metal Ass Bender Rodriguez live from Berlin, Germany in our world tour" said Bugs Bunny.

"Its great to be back in Germany" said Bender

(American Dragon theme plays)

"Look it's the American Dragon Jake Long" said Bender

"Last night at Casket Mania Jake defeated his long time friend Omi "said the excited rabbit

Last night I defeated Omi and now I to beat the WWCW World champion Naruto Uzumaki

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

"OMG its Danny Phantom! Danny Phantom has returned "said the surprised robot

"We didn't see Danny since he lost to Naruto in this brutal extreme rules match at No Chance In Hell "said Bugs

"Listen Jake I like you but I m the one who should face Naruto because we aren't finish yet "said Danny

"Danny you lost you had your chance "said Jake

(Do the Bartman Theme Plays)

"Its Bart Simpson. Last night he lost to Naruto in a casket match "said Bugs

"Shouldn't he be trapped in a casket "said Bender  
"People, people we all know that the one who should get another title opportunity is The Hardcore Legend Bart Simpson "said Bart

(Naked mole rap Plays)

"It's the Extreme Champion Ron Stoppable "said Bender

"He defeated the Italian Hero Mario last night "said Bugs

"I think that the one who should face the champ is another champ like me" said Ron

The four man in the ring had a fight when

(Theme song of WWCW Plays)

"Look Bender it's the GM Haruki "said Bugs

"Damn! When it started to get interesting "said Bender

"Listen you four. All of you four will compete tonight in a fatal four way to determine the number 1 challenger for the WWCW championship" said the GM

"What!?" said Bender

"We will have a four-way. That is great" said Bugs

(SouthPark Theme Plays)

"Ladies and gentlemen, on their way to the ring from SouthPark, Eric, Stan & KyleTeamSouthPark" said Chip Brown

"TeamSouthPark is one of my favorite stables" said Bender

"They are just punks who think that they are better then other people" said Bugs

"Yeah! They are like me" said Bender

(Ed, Edd And Eddy Theme Plays) "Here come the idiots" said Bender

**"**From Peach Creek the team of Eddy , Ed & Eddy The Eds " saidChip Brown

The bell rings. The match starts with Eddy and Eric. Eddy attacks Eric with his hands but Eric grabbed Eddy to his feet and threw him to the floor. Then Eric hit Eddy on the head until he freed himself. Eddy tagged Ed. Ed is broken down Eric with a strong blow and then prepared to do The Ed (Spear). Eric saved himself by tagging Stan. Stan hit Ed in the head and climbed the pole. He tries to perform Flying elbow but he was attacked by Edd. Kyle entered the ring and performed a DDT on Edd. Eddy entered the ring and attacked Kyle with a drop kick. Then Eric performed big boy splash on Eddy. Ed has performed The Ed and broke Eric. Stan made a roll-up pin and pinned Ed. "1, 2, 3 "the ref counted. "And my favorite team won" said Bender "What a great victory for TeamSouthPark" said Bender Backstage "We have I big tag match later on Mickey so are you ready" asked Homer "Of course Im ready. Donald and Peter are going down tonight" said Mickey Back to Action (Phineas and Ferb Theme Plays)

**"**Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our world tag team championsfrom Danville Phineas and Ferb" saidChip Brown

"Phineas and Ferb will be our guest commentators for the following match" said Bugs

"Welcome boys" said Bender

"Thank you Bender we are exited to be here" said Phinias

"Lets get starting with the match" said Bugs

(Timon and Pumbaa Theme Plays)

"The next match is for the number 1 contender spot for the world tag team titles. On their way to the ring from the deep jungle Timon and Pumbaa" said Chip Brown

"Timon and Pumbaa are legends in this business" said Bugs

"They were five times the tag team champions" said Bender

"They are good but we are better" said Phineas

(Spongebob Theme Plays)

"Their opponents from Bikini Bottom team of SpongeBob and Patrick" said Chip Brown

"X-Division champion Spongebob and his friend Patrick are very dangerous opponents" said Bugs

"They still are not as dangerous as we" said Phineas

The ring bells. The match began with Spongebob and Timon. They hit one another. Spongebob hit Timon in the stomach and then tried to perform Cross Sponge (Cross Rhodes). Timon hit Spongebob and tagged Patrick. In the same time Timon tagged Pumbaa. Patrick and Pumbaa are hitting each other. After some time hitting Patrick took control. He attempted to perform Kneeling back to belly Piledriver . But he was stopped by Timon who performed Brainbuster on Patrick. Spongebob entered the ring and performed the Cross Sponge on Timon. Then Pumbaa performed Bridging cradle suplex on SpongeBob. Patrick has performed Kneeling back to belly Piledriver. Then he pinned Pumbaa "1….2…..3….." the ref counted.

"And here are your winners Spongebob and Patrick" said Chip Brown

"What a victory" said Bugs "What do you say guys" said Bender

"Ferb, I know what we are going to do at Rampage " said Phineas

commercial breaks-

(One Piece Opening (English) Plays)

"On the way to the ring from the Gran Line "The Pirate King" Monkey. " said Chip Brown

"The young and talented superstar Monkey. is on his way to the ring" said Bug

s "Young yes, talented don't think so" said Bender

(Classic Music Plays) "And his opponent from Bikini Bottom Squidward" said Chip Brown

"That is a talent" said Bender

"Yeah! Yeah!" said Bugs

The rings bells. Squidward leaves the ring.

"1….2….3…4…5….6….7…8…9…..10" the ref counted

"And here is your winner by count-out Monkey. "

said Chip Brown "What was that all about" said Bugs

"I have no idea" said Bender

-Backstage-

"Hallo, here is Roger Smith with the WWCW World Champion Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto who do you think will the main event match tonight" said Roger

Smith "I don't know but whoever wins will have to go trough hell to take my championship away from me, Bye" said Naruto

-In ring-

(American Dad Theme Plays)

"In the way to the ring from LangleyFalls, Virginia "The American Dad" Stan Smith" Said Chip Brown

"The American Dad is in the house" said Bender

"Stan Smith one of the top talents today in WWCW" said Bugs

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

"And his opponent from Quahog, Rhode Island Chris Griffin" said Chip Brown

"The son of WWCW Hall of Famer Peter Griffin, Chris Griffin" said Bugs

"I remember how I kicked his fathers ass" said Bender

The ring bells. Chris started hitting Stan with everything he had. Chris hit Stan in the stomach and he lifted Stan for the Power Bomb. Stan freed himself and performed the America-Plex (Perfect-Plex ) on Chris. Stan pinned Chris "1…2…..3….."ref counted

"Here is your winner "The American Dad" Stan Smith" said Chip Brown

"What a fast match " said Bender

"Indeed but still good" said Bugs

(The Simpsons Theme Plays)

"Ladies and gentleman pleas welcome from Springfield, Vermont WWCW Hall of Famer "The Original Hardcore Legend" Homer Simpson" said Chip Brown

"It's the Hall of Famer Homer Simpson" said Bugs

"The Impact zone became extreme" said Bender

(The Mickey Mouse Club Theme Plays)

"And his tag team partner from Mouseton, Calisota WWCW Hall of Famer Mickey Mouse"said Chip Brown

"Here comes the first world champion ever and my personal friend Mickey Mouse" said Bugs

"I thought you were rivals for the world title" said Bender

(Old Donald Duck Cartoons Theme Plays)

"And they opponent from Duckburg,Calisota WWCW Hall of Famer Donald Duck" said Chip

"Donald Duck is the first ever Extreme Champion and the longest reign World Champion" said Bugs

"And don't forget that he was in a tag team with me called "The Iron Ducks"" said Bender

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

"And his tag team partner from Quahog, Rhode Island WWCW Hall of Famer Peter Griffin" said Chip Brown

"Here comes WWCW Hall of Famer Peter Griffin" said Bugs

"My old rival Peter" said Bender.

The ring bells. Match starts with Mickey and Donald. Donald hit Mickey in the stomach and pushed him to the corner. He lifted Mickey on a corner and performed superplax. Donald wanted to perform some moves to Mickey, but he saved himself by as he is tagged with Homer. Homer hit Donald with fists. Donald has saved himself. He tagged Peter. Homer and Peter were beating another. Homer pushed Peter to the ropes and performed a spinebuster on Peter. Homer wanted to perform a chokeslam but was stopped by Donald. Donald performed a Pedigree. Mickey entered the ring and performed the Piledriver. Peter has performed GTS on Mickey. Homer performed the Rolling pin and he pinned Peter "1…2…..3….."ref counted

"And here are your winners Homer Simpson and Mickey Mouse" said Chip

"The former Club members won" said Bender.

"What an victory" said Bugs.

-commercial breaks-

(Naruto's Theme Song Plays)

"Ladies and gentleman pleas welcome the WWCW World Champion Naruto Uzumaki" said Chip

"Welcome Naruto nice to have you here" said Bugs

"Thank you Bugs nice to be here" said Naruto

"So Naruto who do you think will win" said Bender

"I don't know but I wish them all luck" said Naruto

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

**"**Ladies and gentleman pleas welcome from Amity Park, Louisiana Danny Phantom" said chip.

"The Phantom is on his way to the ring" said Bugs

"Danny is one of my greatest mans I ever beat" said Naruto

"Really? " said Bender

(Do the Bartman Theme Plays )

"Ladies and gentleman pleas welcome from Springfield, Vermont "The Hardcore Legend" Bart Simpson" said Chip

"I beat Bart last night at CasketMania and I will beat him again" said Naruto

"Im sure you will" said Bugs

"If he wins" said Bender

(Naked Mole Rap Plays)

"His opponent from Middleton, Colorado the WWCW Extreme Champion Ron Stoppable" said Chip Brown

"I never faced Ron ,but I think he is good" said Naruto

"He is after all he is the Extreme Champion" said Bugs

"It's a shame now days everybody can be a champion" said Bender

(American Dragon Jake Long Theme Plays)

" And they opponent from New York City, New York "The American Dragon" Jake Long" said Chip

"Look Naruto it's the man you won the title from" said Bugs

"Yeah! I beat Jake in one of the greatest matches in history" said Naruto

"No comments" said Bender

The bell rings. All four fighters have looked at one-another. Then Jake attacked Danny and Bart was attacked by Ron. Jake and Danny have one other thrown out of the and Bart were left in the ring. Jake pushed Danny to the barricade. Then he hit him in the head. Jake entered the ring and attacked Bart from behind. Ron and Jake performed a double suplex on Bart. Bart was knocked out of the ring. Ron then hit Jake in the stomach. Ron then hit Jake in the stomach. Ron performed the Killswitch on Jake. Then Danny entered the ring and performed the Phantom (Twist of Fate). The ring entered Bart with a chair and hit Danny. Then he lifted Danny and performed the Bart Simpson Stunner. Behind Bart appeared Jake and performed The Dragon (Skull-Crushing Finale).Jake pinned Bart

"…..1…..2…..3….." ref counted

"And here is your winner and the new number one contender for the world title, "American Dragon" Jake Long" said Chip

"What a victory for Jake Long" said Bugs

"It was not something" said Bender

Naruto has climbed the commentator table and lifted his title. Jake looked at him.

" That's all for today, people see you next week. Hello from Bugs Bunny" said Bugs

" and Bender " said Bender.


End file.
